


Miscalculation

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Corpse Discovery, Deathfic, Gen, Mild Horror, Offscreen Beat to Death, Revenge Episode AU, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Ventress thought she would be able to enlist Obi-Wan's help in defeating Maul. She was wrong.





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> In a matter of months this note will no longer have significance. However, there are some of you who have subscribed to receive emails every time I post anything, so it's likely they, at least, have noticed my absence.
> 
> For those of you connected to my tumblr: ([Fair Warning](https://igaveyoufairwarning.tumblr.com/) ), you've had some explanation, as much as I could type at the time. This note is being constructed over the course of several hours because I am still experiencing difficulty.
> 
> I'm a person who types for a living, who types for most of her hobbies, etc. I am accustomed to typing for several hours (at least) in a day. In late November I had a stressful week, so I decided on my two days off to just go bonkers with SWTOR to unwind. I used the WASD (see, it still hurts to type those specific letters, damn) and 1-5 keys from the moment I woke up (early) to the moment I went to bed (late) for two days straight. The next two-three days? Unexpected emergency. Already sore, I pitched in, got started early, quit late and it hurt, it really hurt.
> 
> Four-ish days of pushing it a lot has equaled over two months of recovery. I'm only just now beginning to be able to type, and I can only do a few lines before having to take a long(!) break. Repetitive motion injuries are... scary, actually. Scary. And finding ways to keep myself busy these last two months-?
> 
> I'm not yet healed, and I have to go slow, type for less than an hour in a day, spread out throughout the day. But the fact remains, I have chapters/stories that were ready for posting before the injury, and even though I haven't been able to write story since, those prepared chapters can be posted. If I go slow, and have that be my typing for the day.
> 
> Maybe it's a poor allocation of resources, but I really wanted to post.
> 
> Healing won't come quickly, but it is better than it was. I feel hopeful about it. SWTOR is still too much, though I did try yesterday.
> 
> My love to you all, though replies to the comments will take a while longer before they start being answered. They still make me smile, I'm glad to see them, but replies will have to wait.
> 
> If I go silent again for gaps after this, now you know why. I have as fervent a will to write as ever, and I still enjoy sharing the results of that with you all, but I cannot will my wrists to heal faster. I can only work with them to recover.

 

Kenobi lay on the floor, still and bruised.

As Ventress approached, she could see a little blood from where a knee had been scraped, where skin along his forearm had split from being thrown against something.

He likely wouldn't be as spry as normal, but Ventress knew better than to take on  _ both  _ zabraks when they had overpowered Kenobi.

_ Whatever else we might be, Kenobi and I  _ are  _ equally matched. _

If they took out him, they could take out her.

She toed his side, but he didn't look up.

She crouched beside him. “Kenobi. Someone's finally knocked the fight out of you? Wake up.” She seized his shoulder and pushed, grabbing his chin with her other hand and turning his face up.

For a long moment Ventress froze, her heart leaping into her throat.

Glazed, dead eyes stared back at her.

Forcing herself to move, she rolled him onto his back and checked him for injuries.

No saber wounds. His neck wasn't broken.

_ They just... hit and kicked him until his body couldn't take it anymore. _

It didn't even look like they'd used the Force on him.

Just...

The same type of damage any bastard the galaxy over could inflict, even if Force-deaf as a post.

_ I have to get out of here. _

She didn't like leaving Kenobi's corpse to those animals...

But this was no longer about revenge against Savage.

It was about survival.

 


End file.
